Jane and Her Suitors
by TheManyFacesofJester
Summary: For every war about a match for our favorite she-knight, and for every story you didn't read read because of the pairing, I give you a story that does not limit you to one pairing, nor one single story. I give you a story that dares to be different...
1. Jester: Crimson Teardrops

Jane sat at the edge of her bed. Practice had gone from bad to worse beginning with her walking face first into a wall that she was not smart enough to avoid, and ended with her getting smacked in the shoulder by the practice dummy in front of almost everyone. Of course all of her 'fellow' knights laughed at her, not pausing for a second to consider the idea that she may be hurt.

"Pigheaded…" She began as she rubbed her aching arms, but stopped herself as her hand hit a damp spot on her left shoulder. Her mind realized she was bleeding before she did as she walked to her mirror to inspect. A large gauge of blood had begun to pool at the blade of her shoulder. Jane bit her chapped bottom lip as she starred as the stain. Sighing she began the now torturous process of taking her shirt off. Yet, as she was, she heard a faint knock at the door, and a timid voice.

"Jane….Are you alright?" Jester melodic voice traveled to her ears as she reassembled herself allowing her shirt to fall back in the position. She had made little progress with it anyways.

"Yes, I am fine." She lied. "Why do you ask?"

"You took quite a nasty fall. I thought I saw a little blood on your shirt as you walked away." Jane knew that tone of voice. That was his usual 'I know, You know, Just admit it' voice. He knew she was hurt, though he would not say it first. Jane looked at the blood that now slid down her sleeve, until it finally reached her finger tips, where it dripped off like crimson rain. Sighing she pulled herself away from the mirror and walked over the worn brown door that stood between her and Jester. She slowly, and painstakingly pulled the door open, where she was greeted by a rush of crisp autumn air, and a blue belled boy.

"Oh…" Jester put his hand to his mouth as he got a glace at Jane's bloody shoulder blade. Jane rolled her eyes, and shook her head sadly. She was the one who was hurt, and yet he was the one who looked in pain.

"Jane, we need to take you to your Mother. That could be serious." He said hurriedly, his eyes darting from the blood, to her emerald green eyes. He had not bothered asking if it hurt, as both of them knew it was a fairly one-sided question. Jane merely shook her head, her shock of red curls dancing playfully as she did.

"No Jester. It is fine. It is not so painful. I am sure I can manage without my Mother's help." Now it was Jester's turn to shake his head.

"Jane, you are the best fighter I have yet to see, but when it comes to treating battle wounds, you are quite clueless." He said lovingly, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Jane starred at her feet in embarrassment, a touch of color painting her cheeks pink. Both remained quiet for a moment, lost in the words of a complement unforgotten, until Jester finally spoke, pulling them out of their trance.

"Jane, you really do need help with that cut."

"Jester, I can handle it. I told you, It does not hurt to much." She lied again, but this time, her lie had failed. Jester gently gestured for her to go back into her room.

"I will go get your mother." He said as Jane sat back down on her bed.

"No. Jester, she will just treat me like a child, and tell everyone about my failure to take care of myself. I would prefer to suffer by myself, thank you very much." She whined crossing her arms stubbornly, which did no justice to her shoulder, as she winced in pain from the folding. Jester sighed and finally shut the door.

"Fine then, I will just have to help you in her stead." Jester said as he sat down to the left of Jane on her unmade bed. Jane looked to the right of the room to avoid his eyes before she finally agreed. Jester closed his eyes as Jane slowly pulled her leather tunic off, followed by her red under shirt, and then the yellow, each one more bloody then the last, leaving only the white lace that bound her chest. She quickly grabbed her blanket, which she wrapped securely around her entire chest and torso, save her left shoulder. When Jane was set, she nudged Jester lightly. His eyes sprung to life, as his cheeks blushed in regard to Jane's lack of clothes. Without saying a word, Jester set to work, wiping the wound clean with a fresh handkerchief, followed by a lot of light prodding. Jane let out a long breath and a shiver as his hand delicately touched each part of her shoulder.

"Jester…" She murmured softly, turning to look at him. Jester finally pulled his hand away, looking rather ashamed of himself. He swallowed heavily before getting up and heading towards the door.

"You, Um… Nothing is broken. It is just a cut, and should heal soon." He said running his hand through his hair as he pulled Jane's door open and was going to take a step out into the now frosty air, but stopped himself. Slowly he turned around to face Jane as she sat paralyzed on the bed, starring at him.

"Jane I…" But before he could finish the sentence he walked swiftly over to where Jane sat, gently placed both hands to the side of her face, and pulled her face to his, his lips locking against hers. He finally pulled away, his eyes glued to hers.

"Jane I made your dream real, now I must ask of you the same favor." He said his hands sliding down to her shoulders, carefully avoiding her bruise. His voice then turned to a whisper. "Please tell me I do not wish in vain."

Jane sucked in a deep breath, before touching her nose to his. Jester closed his eyes and aloud her to gently nuzzle her nose against his. A single teardrop penetrated his eyelid and made its way on a steady course down his face as Jane whispered the three words that had made so many desperate attempts to escape his mouth, but had always gotten stuck in his somewhere in his throat.

"I love you."

**_Next up, Gunther..._**


	2. Gunther: Listening to Lightning

Rain slowly began to fall from the sky. At first it was just a steady pitter-patter, but it quickly became a free-fall of large heavy drops. Jane ran as fast as she could to find shelter from the spring shower. Puddles of mud and water sloshed at her feet as she made her way under a large oak tree, and relaxed under its heavy branches. She sighed in relief as the shower quickly became a that of a storm.

Jane listened to the swift pattern of the raindrops beating down on the green branches of the tree she was currently hiding under. She closed her eyes while she wrung out her flaming red hair that had become soaked during the downpour. It was then that she heard something. It sounded like distant footsteps beating down of the rain sodden forest floor. She peered silently around the bend of the thick tree trunk only to come face-to-face with Gunther Breech.

"Jane? What are you doing here? Its pouring rain out." He inquired, his voice a mix of annoyed with light traces of surprise. He was soaked from head to toe, his clothing clinging to his tanned skin.

"Thank you for the insight, but I was on an errand for Sir Theodore. It was sunny when I first started out. What are you doing here?" She said jabbing him with her right index finger. She could not help but notice how built his chest was. Gunther lightly rubbed the spot she had poked him before he gave her his answer.

"I was taking a walk." Jane raised an eyebrow to him.

"A walk? In this weather? Are you insane?" She patronized staring at him incredulously.

"I actually happen to enjoy the rain. It's calming, helps me unwind." He said rolling his eyes. Jane gave him a curious look.

"You enjoy the rain? Why?" Gunther grinned lightly before covering her eyes with his left hand, his right hand gripping her rain drenched shoulder.

"What are you…" Jane squirmed, trying desperately to wriggle free of his grip. But alas, he was stronger the she was, and her squirming only made his grip tighten.

"Shh…" He said in almost a whisper. "Do not look. Listen." And Jane did. She stopped moving, and exhaled as the sound of the rain beating down, and the forest swaying in the wind reached her ears. It was a beautiful sound, that she had never really stopped long enough to listen too.

"Smell." She took in a deep breath as the refreshing smell of the cool, damp, forest reached her nose. Did the forest always smell that earthy, and fresh.

"Feel". Finally she relaxed as she felt the tiny drops of rain plink against her ankles, and a cooling breeze move past them swaying her slightly.

"Now look." He released Jane from his grip, and took his hand away from her eyes. Jane gasped as he pulled his hand away. Jane had been in the forest many times. She had assumed she had seen all that was to bee seen. Trees, bushes, animals, and nothing more. But for the first time, Jane was looking with not just her eyes, but all her senses, and it made for quite a beautiful scenery.

The trees groaned as the wind whipped at their branches. The rain seemed to make patterns as they fell to the damp earth. The grey and black clouds in the sky cried clear teardrops of joy. And the ground lay still and silent as the elements took their toll on it. Jane starred star-struck at the view for quite a long time before she spoke.

"Oh." She managed as she turned to face Gunther. "It is so beautiful out. Does it always look like this when it rains?" Gunther laughed.

"Yes Jane. Always. But you have just been so busy looking, you forgot to see." He said looking deep into Jane's green eyes. His amused gaze suddenly became that of worry as Jane began to shiver, her teeth chattering loudly in her mouth. The storm had begun to pick up, and strong winds were now pushing there way through the barrier of trees that stood in its path.

"Perhaps we should head back." He whispered gently, as though he did not want the storm to hear. Jane nodded her head vigorously as they began to walk away from the cover and protection of the tree. Yet as they did a deafening crack of thunder roared through the forest in time to a blinding flash of lightning.

The tree they had previously been under splintered and cracked as the lightning hit it. Large branches began to fall strategically to the forest floor. Both of them began to run as far away as they could, but in a stroke of bad luck, Jane's foot became stuck in a hole that some form of animal had made.

"Gunther!" Jane called desperately trying to free her foot. Much as she tried to stop them, tears had begun to cloud her eyes as she heard a loud snap come from above her. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the pain that she knew was coming when she felt something pull her from behind. A loud pop came from her foot as it broke from being yanked out of the hole, followed by a loud crack as a heavy branch came crashing down on the spot Jane had just been under. The two figures fell backwards onto the wet ground, both gasping for air.

Jane's eyes had released more tears as she looked at where she had just been, then back to Gunther, who's arms were still wrapped tightly around her. He eventually managed to pull both of them up into a sitting position.

"It is alright." He said as Jane shook violently in his arms from the cold that was chilling her, the fear the had penetrated her tough defenses, and the pain that was now searing through her leg. Rain pounded down on them, but Gunther could now care less. Jane desperately tried to wipe away any remains of tears so Gunther would not see, thought it was obvious he already had. She sniffled as Gunther pulled her head to his chest.

"You saved me." She murmured looking up at him. "You could have been killed." Gunther's starred back down at her, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat." Jane swallowed hard as his gaze remained steady on her. Slowly, he pulled his face down to meet hers. He stopped right before his lips met hers, as if asking permission. Jane did not wait to close the gap between them, pressing her mouth lightly against his. It greatly shocked Jane how gentle his kiss was, in comparison to his usual strength.

Gunther finally pulled back, his eyes still closed, as if trying to accept what had just happened.

"Hey…" He started still holding her close. "You stopped shivering." Jane smiled weakly as she got comfortable in Gunther's arms.

"I am not cold anymore." Then she promptly fell asleep.

**_Next up, Smithy_**


	3. Smithy: Silent Company

Sunlight beat down on Jane's shoulders as she walked groggily away from the practice yard and over to Smithy's forge.

"Smithy!" She called out weakly as she neared the mouth of the hot workplace. Looking up from his work, the blonde forge master laid down his hammer and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Jane." He replied dutifully as she marched closer. Sighing, Jane sat down on one of the barrels that Smithy kept around. It was brutally hot out. Catching her breath, she carefully handed Smithy her dragon sword.

"If you would not mind, I think she could use a sharpen." Smithy took the sword from her hands and laid it down on his work bench. He did not like the way Jane looked. Her face was pink, verging on red, her breathing was heavy, and her eyes were blinking constantly, like she was trying to focus her vision.

"Are you alright?" He asked, turning his head from side to side, looking her over. As the only surgeon in Kippernium castle, Smithy had been given some medical training, regardless how crude. Jane only nodded before she dropped her head to rest on her chest. Slowly, the blond worker made his way over to her side.

"Jane, I think you should go lie down. You have had enough."

"No. I have work to do. I will be fine." Swallowing, the knight-to-be stood up and dusted herself off. Sucking in a deep breath, she started to walk, only to stop abruptly to clutch her forehead.

"Ow…" She moaned, rubbing the soft part of her temple. "Why is it so bright out…?" She asked, catching her balance by grabbing one of the wooden posts that held the roof on the forge.

"I…" She started as she let go of the post. That was a mistake. The light in her eyes grew more and more intense, and then flashed to darkness as she felt herself falling.

"Jane!" Smithy ran over to catch her. Upon reaching her, he gently set her down on the ground.

"Jane…" He whispered, touching her gently to wake. He knew it was a mistake to let her keep going. He knew she was sick. Why hadn't he done something? Jane's face was going pale as he began to prod her a bit more. She had to wake up.

"Jane?" His lip was trembling. It had all happened so fast. What was wrong with her? He sat a few more moments wondering what to do, his breathing picking up. People do not always wake up. He wanted to call for help, but what could they do that he couldn't? He was the medical help. With caution, he leaned in to listen to her heart. A soft bumping met his ear, and he could feel her chest rising and falling. Maybe she had just passed out. Maybe it was nothing. But still she did not rise.

Then he heard a mumble. He leaned in closer, nose to nose, as Jane's eyes drifted open.

"Jane!" He smiled broadly. Jane seemed confused, but made no movement to get up. She simply looked up. She could not help but notice how close Smithy was. Inches away from her face. And for some reason, she liked it like that. So there she stayed, just looking. Smithy hardly noticed how close he was until his nose touched hers. But neither moved. They both sat still, content with each other's silent company. Breathing slow, shallow breath, Smithy moved a tic closer, and closer, until his lips brushed with hers. Sharp and raspy breaths were all Jane could take as he reached her lips, his hand reaching behind her head, lifting her closer to him. Both of them were lost somewhere in each other, suddenly unaware of everything around them, as their lips met. Slowly pulling away, Jane stared curiously back at Smithy.

"Thank you."

"Thank… For what?"

"Catching me, silly." She whispered before pulling him in to kiss her again.

_**Next Up, Rake...**_


End file.
